


Dumpster Meeting With the Hawkeyes

by mordredslullabies



Series: Mia Shepherd Verses [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredslullabies/pseuds/mordredslullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Mia meet the two Hawkeyes in an alleyway. There's a dumpster involved. And possibly Tracksuit Draculas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Meeting With the Hawkeyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really not meant to be taken seriously. It's a light fun thing that I decided to do by mixing in some of my favourite characters together. I've mashed Marvel 616 comics with the Daredevil show and changed around timelines and events to fit my needs. Some of the events are things that would seriously never happen.
> 
> I've also added a fictional character Mia, who I've taken the liberty of making Tommy Shepherd's sister. Because I can. And because, like I said, this is not serious fiction work, and is really silly and not that well written. I had fun writing it and felt like maybe I should just share it.

The next time Matt Murdock landed on a dumpster, Mia was prepared for him. He slid down next to her and held up a brown bag. “I brought us food,” she said.

“Ugh, you’re a wonder. Thanks; I’m starving.”

“Been training hard?”

“Yep. I didn’t know someone could be so hungry.”

Matt smirked.

Mia took a chance to look at him. He wasn’t in his Daredevil costume today, but rather street clothes. She could see his walking cane tucked into his pants, and true to his word, he’d left his sunglasses off for her. There was a tiny cut on his hairline that looked a few days old.

Matt opened the brown bag and offered her the other burger he’d picked up. She unwrapped it while stealing a few fries from the bag.

“Can I ask you a question?” she said before taking a bite of her burger.

“Okay.”

“Do your friends know what you do? Or just me and that nurse?”

“My partner Foggy knows, but no one else.”

“Hmm. And when you say partner do you mean just business partner or like…life partner too?”

Matt chuckled. “Do we come across as a couple to you?”

“I don’t know. You could be. Every time Foggy looks at you it’s like he’s worried you’re going to disappear off the face of the earth. Now I know why.”

Matt hummed. “We’re just friends. Since college. I mean, maybe there’s been a slight amount of feelings with each other, but we’re just friends.”

Mia raised an eyebrow. “Okay.”

They both took more bites of their food, resisting the urge to talk for a bit and just simply…be.

“Now, can I ask _you_ a question?” Matt said eventually.

“It’s only fair,” Mia responded.

“Erik, how’d you meet him? You said he was family?”

“Well…yeah, technically. It’s kind of a complicated story. But long story short, my brother, after he got out of juvie, found his way to Erik. Once there they figured out Erik’s his biological grandfather, and since our family is rather shit, he figured he’d stick with his biological family and see if they’re any better.”

“So…he’s adopted?”

Mia sighed. “Not technically speaking. Think more along the lines of he’s been reincarnated into the Shepherd family, but in his first line, he was born to the Maximoffs.”

“Magic?”

“Yeah. I don’t really understand it, either.”

“Ah, do you ever miss a world without superpowers and mutants and magic?”

Mia laughed. “I was born into a world already with those things. I wouldn’t exist if there weren’t mutants. But I guess I can imagine a world where everyone was ordinary. Things would probably be a hell of a lot simpler. Probably wouldn’t have any use for superheroes roaming around the streets.”

“Guess we’d both be out of a job.”

“Yeah, I’d probably be dead.”

Matt cocked his head to the side. His amber eyes flashed with someone she couldn’t decipher. “Why would you be dead.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Mia shrugged, even though she knew Matt couldn’t see. “My parents weren’t nice people. It’s why I got emancipated.”

Matt’s jaw tightened, his hands balled into fists at his side. Mia stole another fry and pretended like she wasn’t reliving the dark times. Even with her brother there to protect her, it still wasn’t fun, always living on the edge of fear and anxiety.

“What about your family?” she asked, not wanting to talk about her folks anymore.

“Never met my mom,” Matt said. “My dad was a boxer. He died when I was 10. I grew up in an orphanage. No one wanted to take in the blind kid.”

“That sucks. You blind all your life or?”

“No, I was in an accident. Chemicals got in my eyes.”

“That sucks even harder. Man, why do people even live in New York? It’s like a mecca for the weird. Alien things coming out of the sky tearing apart the city. Avengers live here; I don’t even remember what I was life before Iron Man started flying around in his suit to appease people. And I mean, I needed to escape Jersey, because ugh, Jersey isn’t fun, but it seems like everyone in the world with some kind of superpower just makes this place their home. This or LA.”

“I think it’s a big city thing. They’re always going to be corrupt.”

“Yeah, well at least we’re not living in Gotham.”

“What’s Gotham?”

“…Seriously? Gotham City? Batman comics? A holy living hell of corruption and supervillains?”

Matt laughed. “I don’t read comic books.”

Mia shook her head. “Dude, for someone who looks like they’re _from_ the actual pages of a comic, I feel like there’s something wrong with that.”

Matt half shrugged. “Yeah, well, I’m blind, remember? I can’t actually see the images on the comic. And they don’t come in Braille.”

“Right…”

Just then, coming speeding down the alleyway, were two people dressed in purple with bows on their back, running like the devil was on their tail.

“Hurry up, Katie! You’re gonna get us killed!”

“ _You’re_ the one who antagonised them!”

“Well I’m not the one who shot an arrow at them!”

“I was trying to save our lives! Sue me for trying to get us out of _your_ mess?”

The man huffed. “Just hurry up!”

Mia could see them more clearly now. The man in front, she recognised from her TV screens. He was Hawkeye, the dude with the bow and arrow who’d helped save the world against the aliens. Behind him was a girl in a purple suit limping, heavily favouring her right leg. There was blood dripping onto the concrete as she struggled to catch up with Hawkeye.

Behind them she could hear more footsteps, the boots of the people following them.

Hawkeye stopped by the dumpster bin, breathing heavily. “Hey,” he said, out of breath, “You two mind if we hide in the dumpster? If the guys following ask, we’re not here. We crawled in a hole and died or something.”

Matt smirked bemusedly, but hopped off the dumpster. Mia followed suit and opened the lid for Hawkeye to dive into.

“Need help?” she asked the girl, Katie, as she approached.

“Yeah, thanks,” she said, smiling with dimples. Hawkeye help pull her in the bin and shut the lid. Mia could hear them whispering heatedly to each other and giggled a little as she took Matt’s arm.

The men following the two other superheroes approached, wearing tracksuit bottoms and looking very annoyed, guns in their hands. They approached Matt and Mia, looking around the alleyway.

“Hey, you!” one of them said, pointing to her. “You seen man and girl come this way? They shoot at us, bro. With arrows.”

Mia shook her head. “Sorry, bro. Haven’t seen anyone.”

“What about you, bro?” he said to Matt.

Matt, much to Mia’s amusement, was a horrid actor. He pretended to be all wide eyed and innocent and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing.

“M—Me?” Matt said. “I’m blind, sir. If someone had passed by, I wouldn’t have known. I’m sorry.”

“Is okay, bro. We go find them now.” He said something to the others in what Mia thought was Russian, and they took off down the alley, searching for Hawkeye and Katie.

When she was sure the tracksuit dudes were gone, she banged on the garbage bin. The cover lifted. Hawkeye was grinning up at them and Katie was sulking, her arms across her chest, something that looked and smelled suspiciously like bananas mashed into the side of her dark hair.

“Thanks, guys. Couldn’t have done with without you,” Hawkeye said.

“Can we go home now?” Katie asked. “ _Someone_ sat on my bow and I need to find a replacement.”

“Hold your fire, Princess. We can’t go home with those guys tailing after us. I’ll take you to Wade’s. He’s got weapons you can use and a shower. You smell.”

She narrowed her eyes and sneered. “So do you, Clint, who’s brilliant idea it was to _stuff me in a dumpster while I’m bleeding_. My leg’s probably infected with garbage germs.”

“And Wade can help you with that, too.”

She groaned. “I don’t want to go to Wade’s. His place is creepy.”

“Katie, it’s that or hanging out with Billy.”

“Ugh, not when he’s having date night with Teddy. Gag me.” She huffed. “ _Fine_. To Wade’s it is. But if any more ghosts come after me I’ll stick an arrow in your eye.”

“Glad to know I mean so much to you.”

“Whatever, _Hawkeye._ ”

“Dork.”

“Idiot.”

The insults continued as the pair walked away from Mia and Matt, leaving them alone in the alleyway. There was a few seconds of silence (or what passed for silence in the streets of Hell’s Kitchen) before both of them burst out laughing.

“So that was Hawkeye?” Matt said.

Mia shook her head and she led Matt out of the alley. “Figured the first time I meet an Avenger is in a dumpster. Glad to know one of my heroes is just as much of an idiot as the rest of us.”

“I’d say that was a pretty good dumpster meeting, yeah?”

“Mm, an excellent adventure!” Mia quipped. “Next time maybe we’ll meet Captain America.”

“Oh, the excitement! The horror! The strange tales of the dumpster alley in Hell’s Kitchen!”

Mia laughed. “Thanks for tonight,” she said, seriously, watching the lines around Matt’s eyes crinkle into a genuine smile of affection.

“Of course,” he said. “See you next week?”

“You bet.” She bit her lip hesitantly before standing on her tippy toes and kissing Matt’s cheek.

He startled. “What was that for?” he asked.

“For being awesome.”

He smiled at her as she flagged down a taxi for him and said her goodbyes. She wondered how someone like her could ever have met someone so special.


End file.
